millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Event Missions/@comment-58.182.89.40-20161012053500/@comment-27033343-20161012083827
Echidna's skill... not so much. Her AW is a 5% HP and Defense Boost to all Dragon Type units (Including Dragon Riders). Echidna's S.AW however, turns her into a pure healer that heals everyone in range, and boosts the defense of all Dragon Type units (Including Dragon Riders) with a 1.4 multiplier. Why not just use a Feng Shui... well, generally, yes.. Feng Shui units will outperform Echidna in the area healing role... especially on maps with environmental hazards... but Echidna has something over every other ranged slot healer... She's tanky as hell! Currently on DMM, a maxed out Echidna has 2531 HP and 447 Defense on the stat screen. Her AW boosts this to 2657 HP and 469 Defense... 562 Defense once you get out an AW Prince. Pop her S.AW, and this Defense jumps to a pretty meaty 786. If you got the recent Ignis unit AW'd, getting Echidna to 863 defense is a simple feat. The Agares boss's second form from the recent Genie event hits everything in 280 range of himself for 2k physical damage, even when tanked. Most had to tank him in a spot that they could barely get a single priest within range of the tanking unit, without being within range of Agares himself as he gets tanked slightly further away from the priest than the tanking unit itself is. There are 155 frames between any two attacks while Echidna enjoys an attack speed of 84 frames... she gets 1.85 heals for every one of Agares' attacks, and will heal both herself and your Agares tank while her S.AW is active... for every attack that Agares gets out, she'll be putting 1314 health... she'll be getting hit for 1214 damage per Agares attack... she will be healing herself faster than he can damage her... as well as healing any other untis that happen to be in range at the same time, including your Agares tank and any melee slot ranged units you are using to help bring him down. Mar will be taking 1690 damage per attack and recovering only 1522.92 per Agares attack... without an additional attack or defensive buff, or some form of supporting healing, she will die off quickly. Because I'm trying to work Ignis into my core team, and Anya is my go to tank for Super Tanking, I am personally investing into levelling and mincosting her (I got her down to 26 cost right now with one more copy that I'm trying to farm up Plat Faeries for). For those who don't have any dragon units in their core team, you may want to pick her up still for those rare missions where ranged slots may be denied due to exposure to physical AoE like we saw with the Agares 2nd Form... though she shouldn't need much in the way of CR to be useful when you need her out. If you're fairly new, I'd only go for her if you haven't got your 3 Gold+ healers yet. Unless you are dropping a lot of SC into leveling, AWing and Releveling your whole team, you probably won't be trying for lvl 5+ Genie missions before the next anniversary revival.